Undeniably Yours
by Renee9793
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen like this. One night of passion with a stranger changed her life as well as his. She was no longer just Bella Swan college student and honor student-no she was now Bella Swan the pregnant college student. And how will she feel when the mysterious stranger comes back into her life. Will she let him take care of her or will she push him away forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters. They belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter One

BPOV

No. No. No. No. No.

This can't be happening.

_It happened now you have to deal with it_.

This is dealing with it.

_Sitting on the floor crying isn't going to help your situation, Bella. _

I sat on the toilet seat staring at the two pink lines. Pregnant. There was just no way. Well there was a way but I was expecting this to happen especially with me being on birth control and him using a condom. Because I distinctly remember putting it on! What was I supposed to do?

Shit! Dad is going to kill me.

I hung my head in shame. There was a knock on the door. I looked up as Alice and Rose my best friends and roommate opened the door.

"Bella?" Alice called. I felt a new round of tears fall from my eyes and felt their arms around me.

"What am I going to do?" I sobbed. A child. I wasn't ready yet. I had another semester of college and I needed to get my life situated before I could have a kid.

"It's going to be okay." Rose stated. No, it wasn't. My dad was going to kill me. Omg, Emmett is going kill me too.

"Charlie and Emmett are going to kill me." I sobbed. "I disappointed my dad."

"No you didn't. You'll graduate before you have the baby, "Rose reminded me. "And not to mention you'll have the both of us to help you. Not to mention Emmett won't a lay a hand on you, if he knows what's good for him."

"But I can't ask you to support me." I told them. They both shook their heads at me.

"Bella, you should know by now that you are family and we will support you in any way and with every decision you have." Alice told me. I let out another sob and they hugged me tighter.

"It looks like I am having a baby." I sighed.

"And we are going to be aunties." Alice squealed. Rose glared at her causing me to laugh. "What? My best friend is having a baby. Of course I'm to be happy for her. Your baby is going to be the most loved and fashionable baby ever, Bells."

"Now that you mention it…" I looked at Rose who had this look in her eyes.

"You will not torment my child with your shopping excursions!" I yelled causing them to giggle.

"_Can you feel that? Can you feel how good it feels?" he whispered in my ear causing me to whimper. The feeling of his hands on me, and the sound of his voice was over loading my senses. His hands moved from my bare breast traveling down my stomach and in my lacy underwear—right where I needed him to be. He touched my core sensing shivers down my back and causing me to arch. I need….I needed more. I need him. I must have voiced that because the next thing I knew I could feel him against me._

"_Is this what you wanted Princess? You wanted me in you. You wanted to feel me against you?" he growled. _

"_Yes…oh…yes…" I moaned loudly. Which was surprising because I was never a moaner. I was never loud when I was having sex. But he felt so good against me. He grabbed my legs and put them on his shoulders hitting s completely new angle and causing me to moan even louder. _

"_So good….so wet…so tight…tightest pussy ever." He moaned as he roughly pushed into me. I could faintly hear the headboard hitting the wall under the drumming of my heart, and our panting. He leaned forward and captured my nipple in his mouth; swirling and sucking on the perky bud. He massaged the other one making sure he spent the same amount of attention. My hands made its way to his hair grasping and pulling is bronze locks. He switched breast and continued the pleasurable torture. Somehow he added his fingers into the mix using my arousal to massage my clit. _

"_Oh, god…I'm…close…so…close..." I gasped. He was talented too talented. He picked up the speed causing my muscles to tense as I screamed his name._

I woke up gasping for air again for the fifth time this week. I felt the urge to cry. I didn't even need to look at what time it was because I knew. I let out a dry sob and touched my stomach. There was something about being pregnant that made me a sex fiend. My vibrator was currently out of commission due to the increased amount of usage. Therefore I had to settle for touching myself. But it wasn't as good as my B.O.B. and definitely not as good as Edward. Even the thought of him made me wet.

I stood from the bed feeling sticky and wet so I made my way towards the bathroom. I stripped and stared at myself in the mirror. My hand touched my stomach—which had now become my initial reaction to almost everything. My baby was there in my stomach. I sighed and turned on the shower before getting into it. I stood under the showering trying to figure out what my next step was like I did every time. In a few hours, I would be heading to the doctors to get a final confirmation. But I knew I didn't need one. The morning sickness, the dizziness and emotions were all confirmations of what I already knew—that I was hopelessly and undeniably pregnant.

I turned the shower off and wrapped the towel around my body before heading back into the room. I crawled back into bed and made sure my alarm was set before heading back into a dreamless sleep.

The doctor's office was packed. I guess that shouldn't have been surprising considering that Valentine's Day was just a little over a month ago. I sighed and looked at all the couples. Maybe it would have been better to have taken Rose up on her offer to come to the doctors with me. It made me feel like this was all a mistake. All I wanted to do was run out of the office. I tightly clutched the straps of my purse and closed my eyes trying to calm my nervousness and effectively block out all the chatter of the room. Which really wasn't happening.

"Isabella Swan!" Someone called.

"Bella." I said as an automatic reflex. I hated being called Isabella. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful nurse. She was about five foot ten with long strawberry blonde hair like Roses. Her eyes a piercing blue that even though it was intimidating it was still beautiful. Her beauty matched Rose and for some reason I started to feel uncomfortable. I stood from my seat and made my way towards her. Unconsciously my hand resting on my stomach as a reflex. It was more like I was calming the baby inside of me than anything else.

"Hi, Bella. I just need to take a few procedures before you need to see the doctor." She said to me as she led me to the back room.

"Umm, ok."

"First we will get your weight and height then take you temp and blood pressure." She said and I nodded. "Does that sound okay?"

"Yes." I said in a shaky breath.

"Okay here we are. Now I need you to change into the gown on the table. I will give you a few minutes." She said then left. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door followed by her asking if I was ready. I told her yes then watched as she came into the room. She got started taking my height and weight. Five foot five. 125 pounds. Temperature normal. Blood pressure normal. "Okay you are all set. The doctor will see you in a few minutes. Feel free to read any of the magazines."

I nodded and let out a breath of relief when she left. I had gained ten pounds in the past two weeks which was a shocker. From what I read online it was supposed to be a gradual increase in weight not a pile on. I laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. There was another knock on the door followed by a male voice. He was really handsome with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. What was it with everyone having blue eyes, inner Bella thought. He looked young….too young to be a doctor.

"Isabella, I am Dr. Cullen." He said he voice sounding like musical notes.

"Bella." I corrected for the third time today. I could feel my face redden under his gaze. He gave me a reassuring smile before reading my chart. I sighed and moved to look back up at the ceiling. I really wanted to get this over with. I could hear him talking to himself followed by the snapping of gloves against skin.

"Relax. Everything will be alright." He said in his musical voice.

Yeah, right I thought. After this nothing was going to be alright.

**So what did you think…Please read and review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters. They belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

I walked out the doctor's office once again in a daze clutching a bag full of prenatal vitamins and a picture of my baby or rather babies. I knew that I shouldn't have been this surprised because I already knew that I was pregnant—12 weeks pregnant to be exact. Twelve weeks which translates to three months. I was three months pregnant with twins. I was prepared to have one child but two… Fate was being rather cruel to me at the moment. Charlie was really going kill me. Tears formed in my eyes and I hung my head in shame.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed that familiar number. It rang three times before I heard his voice.

"Hello?" I smiling through my tears as I heard his voice.

"Daddy," I sobbed as I leaned my head against the steering wheel.

"Bella, honey what's wrong?" I could hear his voice raise in concern.

"Daddy, I messed up." I cried into the phone.

"Princess, what's wrong? Who do I need to kill?" He questioned. "You know how Seth owes me a favor. Come to think about it a couple of people owe me a favor."

"Daddy, I'm pregnant." There was a loud crash in the background followed by silence. I started to cry even louder. I knew he was disappointed in me. I heard him sigh.

"Princess, I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't worry." Too bad it made me cry even harder. This wasn't supposed to happen to me. I was supposed to finish my English degree with no problems. And though it wasn't really a problem it was a very, very large obstacle.

"Okay, Daddy." I whimpered. There was a click signaling that he had ended the call. I started the engine and made my way back to my apartment. Money was not really the issue about me being pregnant. It was the emotional support that I needed. The fact that I am twenty-two and going to have a baby—have babies. I'm not even sure that I know how to be a mother considering I haven't had a mother in twenty years. I don't know how to be a mother. Then the fear that I would just up a leave my child was scary. I would not want to be like my mother

I made my way home with blurry eyes and parked in my designated parking spot. I grabbed my things and headed towards the elevator. When I made it to the comforts of my apartment I went straight to my bedroom and fell asleep exhausted.

I could hear the voices outside my bedroom. I recognized my father's voice as well as my twin brother's voice. I could hear the sadness in my dad's voice followed by the concerned voice of my brother's. I stood from the bed and looked at the time. It was almost two in the morning. I opened the door and walked over to where my dad was sitting. I cuddled into him and let out a tearless sob. He wrapped his arms around me and quietly told me that I would be—that we will be alright.

Charlie didn't believe in abortions and even if he did, I would have never agreed to that. I would rather have died that to kill my own babies.

I looked at my brother who was still dressed in his suit from work. My Father was the CEO of one of the most known internationally known technological companies. And my brother was now the president of that said company. Emmett and I have always been smart. We both excelled at school not to mention we had an IQ of 205. And yet somehow with all my smarts I didn't even think this could happen to me. The facts that I took all the necessary precautions should have been enough. Even though I was only twenty-two, I have a bachelor's in Business; a masters in Education and I was working on my bachelor's in English. Probably wondering why I am freaking out right now, huh?

"Daddy…" I started

"It's okay, Princess. Everything is going to be fine. Are you hungry?" Charlie asked concerned.

"You can't cook, dad." I giggled through my tears.

"Emmett and I brought your favorite from Bella Italia." He said with a smile.

"Really?" I said looking at him and Emmett who was holding a bowl with my favorite Mushroom Ravioli. I ate the ravioli moaning in delight every so often. I was surprised when I was able to keep that down.

"Princess, what do you want to do now?" Charlie asked me. I looked at him with a sad expression on my face.

"Well there isn't much I can do dad. I'm already three months so abortion is out of the picture. Not that I'm sure that I could go through with it anyway. And I don't think I would be able to give up my babies." I said looking down at the carpet. My hair covered my face in embarrassment.

"Twins?" Emmett questioned. I nodded but kept looking at the floor.

"It's okay, Princess. You know I am not disappointed in you right? You've done everything I've asked for and more." He told me as he hugged me to him. I breathed in Charlie's homey scent and I let out a sigh of relief. Just then his phone wrong and he cursed. I let Charlie go to answer his phone and in his place Emmett came and sat next to me wrapping his arm around me. There wasn't really much for Emmett to say. I already knew that he would support me. He always has.

The next couple of weeks were a little stressful with midterms and all but I was glad I was able to make it through. I've come to the conclusion that the apartment wasn't big enough and it was time to move on. I really didn't see myself living in an apartment anymore and the babies would need room to play. And thinking about the babies, I wanted the best for them. Meaning that I wanted to give them the best. So I decided to go house shopping in a little town called Forks, which was just a little under four hours from Seattle. I was actually born in Forks. It was where my parents met but Charlie moved us when we were little due to the fact that he couldn't be in the house were the memories of my mother were everywhere. I completely understand that now. I started looking at houses then contacted a realtor I saw online. Jessica Stanley-Newton I believe her name was. When I had looked on the website I immediately fell in love with the first house that I saw. It had everything I needed and more. So I did the first thing I could think of I made an offer. I had told Alice and Rose and they were happy for me even though I could see the sadness in their eyes.

"Bella!" Someone called. I looked up to find Alice looking at me oddly. I completely forgot that we were sitting in the dinner. "Are you ready to order?"

"Shit, yeah. Umm, I'll have a salad?" I blushed in embarrassment. I didn't really look at the menu and didn't want to make the server wait any longer.

"She's have a hamburger and please make sure it's cooked through plus a side of cheesy fries." Rose ordered for me. I wanted to kiss her as a thank you but I don't think that would be a good idea. Especially not with all these men staring at her. Rose and Alice had been my best friends since pre-school. Alice was the short pixie with black hair and blue eye. She was a fashion guru. I was still trying to figure out if it was just her natural passion or was it something her mom forced her. Alice's mom Charlotte was a world known Fashion Icon and I think it was not surprise to her mother when her daughter started showing the signs of her interest in fashion at a young age. Peter, Alice's father, was just the third son of a Duke.

Rose on the other hand was the daughter of a model and a director. Neither of which were able to stay married. So most often Rose would spend the holidays with Emmett and I. And I'm pretty sure that's how Rose and Emmett ended up liking each other. But I think Rose is scared that they would end up like her parents but I doubt that. She just fails to see everything that we see.

"Thanks, Rose." I said gratefully.

"No problem, baby mom." I smiled at the nickname.

"I am so thankful that, Midterms are over." Alice sighed.

"Right, because now finals are gonna start in a month." I snorted.

"Oh, god don't remind me." Rose groaned. "So what's happening with the house?"

"Don't you think you're rushing into it?"

"No." I said shaking my head. "It feels right."

And it did feel right. So right that it scared me. But I didn't tell my best friends that.

"I have good news." Rose said changing the subject. Which was something I was really grateful for. We looked at her expectantly. "Bella is not the only one who is moving to Forks."

"What!" I hear Alice yell. Rose just shrugged her shoulder.

"I got a job as a mechanic. I didn't want to have Bella alone in Forks." I stared at Rose with tears in my eyes. I can't believe she would do something like that for me.

"Thanks a lot Rose, but I have some exciting new as well." Alice said with a sigh. "It seems as if we are all moving to Forks."

That really broke me down. I sat in the booth crying because my friend told me that they were moving with me. I was really emotional. I can't help it. I'm pregnant for God sakes and they should have known that news like this was going to make me cry. The server brought our food and I heard her ask if we needed anything else. I tried to get my tears under control but it just wouldn't cooperate.

"Miss, are you alright?" the server asked me.

"Yes," I hiccupped. "Just hormones."

I could hear Rose and Alice chuckle and I threw them a glare. In the corner of my eye I think I saw a blob of messy bronze hair but when I looked again there was nothing there. I shook my head and wondered if the pregnancy was making me see things now. I sighed as I tried to calm my heart which had been beating rapidly just for a moment.

**So what did you think? I am sorry if I confused anyone on the character backgrounds of this story. First, this is a Bella and Edward story. Second Bella is sort of rich and a genius. And third I am slowly introducing the characters and their backgrounds. For those of you who are trying to figure it out I will give you a background on the characters in this chapter. Bella and Emmett are the twin children of Renee and Charlie Swan. However Renee left them when they were two. Her location in unknown. Charlie because he was upset and hurt moved him and his children out of the house and to Seattle where they met Rose and Alice. I'm not sure when I will introduce Edward yet either in the next chapter or the next two chapters. Who knows yet…**

**I hope it all makes sense. So if you are still confused please review and ask as many questions as you want and I will make sure to reply within my story. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters. They belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 3

_EPOV_

"Dude you need to relax." Jasper, my brother, said and he fell into the chair. His blonde hair was a mess and tussled just like mine. Even though Jasper was my brother he was the complete opposite of me. He looked like our father with his blonde hair and blue eyes while I looked like our mother with her bronze hair and piercing green eyes.

"Relax?" I snorted. Jasper was also a fool who loved sex. A fool who I currently despise; however I knew he was suffering as much as I was. And that made it a little better. Just a little.

"Yes, relax." he said with a pointed look. "You have the staff all scared of you."

"So what." I hissed. I didn't care what they were saying as long as they were doing their jobs. Which was true. They could say anything they want but as long as what I asked was getting done I didn't care one bit. Gossip is gossip and none of them knew my personal life.

"You need to get laid." He told me matter of factly and I glared at him.

"That's what you said the last time but that only made it worse." I pointed out. The memories of her flooded my mind and I sighed.

"Seriously? Is that why you have been this moody, brother? Over a woman?"

"Not just any women. Just Bella." I corrected.

"Dude it was three months ago." He argued and shook his head.

"Four months, Jasper."

"Four months." He said with a frown on his face. "So this means that you've been counting."

"Don't try to patronize me. You act like I don't know what you are thinking. I know you haven't had sex either." He looked at me surprised. He thought I didn't know but I knew. Just like I've come to the realization that he had to have been masturbating in order to stay this happy and the thought sickened me. I couldn't even touch myself without remembering the feeling of her—the feeling of being in her. Everything screamed her name and it was too much. Even the thought of thought of touching someone else was so unappealing.

"Okay, you win that round." He sighed.

"Now what was so important that you need to come to my office instead of just calling me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure the women are just dying to know."

"Mom said that she wanted us home for dinner." He told me ignoring my last comment.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. She just told me to tell you that we need to be home for dinner." Jasper shrugged like it wasn't a big deal but it was a big deal. Mom only ever invited us for dinner during the week when there was important news to be discussed. And I hadn't done anything recently and by the looks of Jasper's attitude he hadn't done anything either. I just hope she wasn't planning on marring me off to anyone. I already had someone in mind. That was when I found her.

_BPOV_

It seems to me like I have been spending too much time at the doctors' lately and I hated it. So here I was sitting her with Alice waiting on Nurse Tanya to call my name so I could see Dr. Cullen. I had to admit that man was fine—too fine.

_He's not our Edward though_.

Since when was he ours, I thought to my inner self.

_He was ours when he pledged his body to us_.

He did not!

_He made love to us, Bella._

You are delusional.

I came to the conclusion that my inner self was crazy. There was no other way to put it.

"Bella." Tanya called and I smiled realizing that she remembered that it was Bella and not Isabella.

"Come on Alice." I told her as I stood. She nodded and followed me towards the blonde beauty. I knew that routine by now. This was the third time this month that I had come see the doctor, which was a little unsettling. But it was nice to know that I had someone else looking out for my beautiful babies. We went through the routine with her taking my weight and height and blood pressure and temperature. I laid down on the table and looked at Alice. I could see she was worried about something but I wasn't quite sure about what.

"Alice are you okay?" I watched as she sighed. She looked a little sad.

"I kind of wish that you and I were having our happy ending like Rose." She said. I smiled sadly at her completely understanding what she was talking about and where she was coming from.

"They don't even have their happy ending though." I looked up at the ceiling. "Rose is scared that they will end up like her parents and Emmett is scared that she is going to leave him. We all have our own issues Alice. Like my body craving sex….and not sex with just anyone."

"I know but still. I want to be in love. I want to find that someone that I could spend the rest of my life with."

"Don't rush it." I told her even though I was silently wishing for the same. "I'm sure we will find the person who will be our one."

At the moment Dr. Cullen seemed to walk in and I heard Alice gasp which made me smile. At least I am not the only who thought it was handsome. He smiled at us as if he was used this reaction. Even though I thought that Dr. Cullen was handsome I could never see him as more to me.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you feeling today? And who is this?" Dr. Cullen asked looking at Alice who for some odd reason had lost her voice.

"Dr. Cullen this is my best friend Alice. And I am feeling well today." I replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Alice."

"You…too…" Alice whispered and looked away. I bit my lip trying to hide my giggles.

"Your chart seems very well. Your weight is looking good and everything else is normal." He told me and I smiled. I was finally out of the clear. Dr. Cullen had been worried about my weight or rather my lack of weight. I gave myself a mental pat on the back. I've been craving butter pecan ice cream like crazy. Which is new because I hated butter pecan ice cream with a passion. "Did you decide if you wanted to know the sex of your babies today?"

"Yes, I want to know." I said nodding my head and he just smiled. It seems that after coming here for the past two times this month that I become used to the process. I laid back and tried to relax as he pulled up my shirt and rubbed the gel on my stomach. It was a little cold at first but I got over that quickly. I turned my head to the fuzzy screen and waited for him to rub the smooth head against my stomach.

"There they are." He said with a smile which caused me to smile. My babies. "The one to the right is a girl and the one on the left looks to be another girl."

"Really?"

"Yes." He said as he wiped the gel from my stomach. "Bella, can you meet me in my office for a moment so I can print out your ultrasound."

"Okay." I said as I pulled down my shirt and got off the bed. I looked at Alice and she nodded. I followed Dr. Cullen to his office. He opened the door and urged me to sit in the chair across from his desk. Dr. Cullen said in the chair and started his laptop. I took that time to look around his office. The room was filled with what seemed to be medical books followed by a few awards on the wall and even some diplomas. There was two picture frames on the desk however I couldn't see the pictures. I could only assume that they were pictures of his wife and kids; and by judging by his age it seems as if he wasn't too old and his kids were young. I knew he was married because of the wedding ring I had noticed my first time here.

"Bella, you had me worried at first. Your weight was way under the average weight of women pregnant with twins however—"

"Dad!" the door slammed open causing me to jump. But it wasn't he door slamming against the wall that caused me to jump it was that familiar voice that made me jump. I knew that voice. I knew that musical voice. I knew it from every single dream—every single memory.

"Edward, son, I am currently with a patient if you hadn't noticed." I am not sure if Dr. Cullen saw me tense up. All I knew was that I needed to get out of there. I didn't mean to turn and look at him but I did. I heard him gasp and my hand automatically went to my stomach. I watched as his eyes followed my movement.

"Fuck, I have to go." I said as I grabbed my bag and practically ran out of the office.

"Wait, Bella!" He called. "Bella!"

_EPOV_

I watched as she ran past me as if the devil was on her heels. Shit. I fucked up. I royally fucked up. All I could do was watch her run down the hall and to the exit. My feet couldn't move. It as was as if I was frozen in place. Bella. Bella was here. She was in my father's office. She touched her stomach. Fuck… she was… but we…

No it was impossible. There was no way. There was just no way. I turned to look at my father who was both surprised and concerned. I walked over to the desk and sat down in the seat that she was just sitting in. The seat that the goddess who had tormented me for four months sat in. Four months. Dad.

"Son, are you alright?" my father asked.

"Why was she here? What was she doing here?" he looked at me as if I had lost my head.

"I assume she would be here like most women who want to check the progress of their babies." He said confused.

"Baby?" I echoed. "She's pregnant? How far along?"

"I'm sorry son." My father shook his head, still not comprehending what I was trying to ask or why I was asking it. "You know that information was confidential."

"Confidential my ass." I muttered. But I really needed to know that information. "Dad can you tell me as a favor."

"I am sorry son." He said sadly. Fuck. This was just my luck. "Now what did you need that was so urgent?"

"Oh, right, yeah. What's the reason for the dinner?" I asked but my mind was still trying to put together the pieces.

"Your grandfather is coming." He said with a sigh.

"What?!" If my grandfather was coming then that would mean he would be bringing Jane with him. Fuck. I was sure that this time he would try to marry me off. And not to just anyone. He would marry me off to that crazy bitch Jane. "Fuck my life."

"If your mother was here she would have made you wash your mouth out with soap." My father said shaking his head.

"And what good would that have done." I smirked. He knew I was right. I looked down at the table and saw the picture with the name Isabella Swan on the top right corner. Isabella Swan. I looked at the two blobs in the picture. Twins?

**Well there you have it. Chapter 3 is now complete. Please tell me what you think. I absolutely love getting reviews. It makes me feel like I am doing something right. Did you like getting into Edward's head for a bit? I really dislike writing in a male point of view but sometimes it is necessary and well it's a time filler. You see Edward is just as miserable and craves Bella more than he should have even after just one night. I'm not sure where I am heading yet with this story; it is just coming as I type which is really fun. I love it when characters take over how they want their stories to be told. Like I said please read and review. I am not sure just when Chapter 4 is going to be coming out so bear with me for a few. **

**And if you like this story you should visit my blog. I am currently writing my own story. **

**I figured I might as well put this up her. I am kind of lost on where to go and is currently in need of some help and new ideas for my next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters. They belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 4

BPOV

It seems that every time I went to the doctors there was something that left me dazed. I made my way outside the building not wanting him to catch me and yet a bigger part of me wanted him too. But shit that was just—I don't even know what to think about it. The car pulled up and I opened the door and threw myself into the seat which probably wasn't a good idea since I was pregnant and all. So what do I do now?

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked as she pulled off towards my apartment.

"No! Oh my god. I'm am going to have to get a new doctor…better yet I could go to a different hospital." I muttered the last few sentences to myself.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He was here." I said looking straight ahead. I could see her looking at me oddly from the corner of my eye.

"Who was here?"

"_He was here_." I repeated.

"You mean…?" I nodded. "Did he..? Did you…?"

"No…" I told her. "Dr. Cullen is his father."

"What?!"

"Yep. My doctor is my daughters' grandfather."

"Shit…isn't that like a conflict of interest or something?"

"I think he put two and two together." I told her.

"Who Dr. Cullen?"

"No, Edward." I corrected. "I'm hungry can we get some McDonalds on the way back to my apartment."

"Yeah sure." She shrugged. Another thing about pregnancy I hated was the constant craving for food. Yeah well I guess eating for three people does that to you. We got to McDonalds and I ordered two cheeseburgers, a large fries and a sweet tea. I went to find a table to sit at and wait for Alice. She slid into the seat next to me as I ate one of my fries. "So…what are you doing to do about Edward, since you now have a first and a last name?"

"I am not sure yet and I doubt that I am ready to face him." I said truthfully. "There is just something about him that always makes me want to jump him."

"Yes well if he looks anything like his hot doctor father I can see why." She said causing her eyes to glaze over. I really didn't want to know what she was fantasizing about.

"Ew, Alice. Just ew."

"What? You've never had a doctor fantasy." I ignored her and turned to look out the window. For the past month the main question 'what are you gonna do' was just getting on my nerves. And I needed to get away and think. As much as I like the support it was getting to be too much; with my father calling twice a day, my brother constantly coming to visit and Alice as Rose asking if I was okay every twenty minutes. I needed a break, I thought as we rode back to the apartment.

"Do you need me to come in?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm fine." I said as I grabbed my bag and opened the car door.

"Okay I will call you later tonight." I nodded and made my way into the building and headed to my apartment. I opened the door to my apartment and sighed. I looked around the place. For some reason the thought was starting to sicken me. I was tired of it all. I then remembered that I bought a house. A house that no one knows the address to. A house four hours away. It was the perfect escape.

I sent my professors a quick email before heading into my room to pack. I was planning on spending a few days maybe a week. I changed my voicemail telling them that I was gonna be out of town and not to worry or bother me. I did the same with my cell phone. I turned my phone on silent. I locked up my apartment and hand made my way down to my car. I put my bags in the car then typed in the location in my GPS.

Three hours and forty minutes later I pulled into my new home. Thankfully the old owners didn't mind that I wanted the furniture. They just wanted to sell the house. I looked under the pot for the key that Jessica had claimed to have left for me. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw it. I opened the doors and gasped. It was even more beautiful than I had imagined. I took a quick tour of the place and decided that it was time for me to shop for groceries. I quickly one about ten minutes away and drove there.

I was in the store for about two minutes and already people were talking and staring at me. Welcome to the small town life, I thought bitterly.

"Miss, Swan?" I turned to the familiar voice to see what looked to be Jessica Stanley-Newton. "Jessica Stanley Newton."

"Of course, recognized you by your voice." I let out a little laugh. "It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Of course you as well. Did you go to the house? How are you feeling about it? If you don't like it you have a month to sign the papers saying that you do not want it."

"Ah, yes. I've been to the house. It's more beautiful than I originally thought. I have no intentions of letting it slip out of my fingers. It's absolutely perfect."

"That's great." She said with a smile "By any chance are you related to Charlie Swans?"

"Umm…yes." I said studying her for a moment. I wondered why my father had to do with this.

"I thought as much." She said looking around her. I could see that everyone had been staring at the exchange. "How much of Forks history do you know?"

"Other than I was born here… not much." I shrugged.

"Oh, okay." She sounded a little disappointed. It was almost like she wanted to tell me something but didn't. "Anyway, welcome back Miss. Swan."

What was that supposed to mean, I thought to myself.

_I don't know but that was kind of creepy._

I shrugged it off and went along to shop. Waiting to be checked out I thought it was the perfect time to check my phone. I had a total of twelve calls: two from Alice, four from Rose, two from Emmett, two from Charlie, and two calls from an unknown number. I paid for my stuff and loaded into the car before heading back to the house.

I spent the rest of the day inside unpacking and lounging around the house. Since money wasn't really an issue for me I made an appointment to set up the cable and Wi-Fi. I had already saw about the electricity and gas the week before so that wasn't an issue and thankfully I had a few books with me. I picked up one of my pregnancy books and laid back on the couch.

I looked at my cell phone and sighed. Placing the book on the floor I picked up my cell and send everyone a text saying that I was ok and I needed some space. I looked at the unknown number that called me and decided to call it back. After the first ring someone answered.

"Hello? Bella?" Shit, I mentally cursed before ending the call and putting the number on the block list. It was petty of me and I knew that but I couldn't deal with that right now.

_Petty and very stupid._

I mean what more can I say. I wasn't strong enough to face him. Even though I know he has to right to know it was still my body and my burden. He could be a sperm donor for all I cared but they will be loved.

_You're stupid._

So what if I am stupid there is just too much emotions when dealing with him, I thought to myself.

_When are you going to admit that you like him and that you need him?_

I do not need him and this was pointless. I was arguing with myself. I still needed to see a doctor about this.

_Whatever._ I could almost see her rolling her eyes.

**So what did you think about this chapter. The story is really taking a turning point. As much as I love it when a story writes itself however I myself would like to know where this story is heading. I feel like it's gonna be supernatural. I mean that's how all the facts are turning. I mean like there had to be more to Charlie leaving Forks and there definitely had to be more to Renee leaving her children. So the common denominator is Forks. So tune in for the next chapter. I'm not even sure what's going to happen next lol…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those who have been reading. Please comment with ideas and questions and I will answer them. I always love hearing reviews. **

**I do not own the Twilight series or its characters; that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do however own this story and where it is headed. **

Chapter 5

I read for a few more hours trying to keep my busy but then that wasn't enough. I grabbed my phone off the table and sighed. I've never been a pacer but shit this was making me pace. Should I unblock him or should I keep him on the block list? After a few minutes of debating I came to the conclusion that I was going to take him off the block list. Then the next question was should I call him? Should I text him?

This was just too much. Too much thinking too much emotions. I shook my head trying to clear my head. There was a knock in the front door. I opened the door not bothering to check and see who it was. I opened the door and saw a pair of green eyes and matching bronze hair. He looked as if he had been through hell and back.

He grabbed me, his soft lips captured mine. For a few seconds I resisted. I resisted the softness of his lips, the heat ex came off his body, the hardness of his body against mine. Then before I knew it instead of pushing him away I was pulling him closer. I'm not sure when that happened maybe it was the pregnancy hormones.

Or maybe you just want him.

He pushed me back into the house. Not breaking the kiss he slammed the door and backed me into the wall. His one had gripped my waist while the other hand rubbed my stomach. There was just something about him doing that that I found absolutely sexy. He kissed down my neck leaving a trail of heat from is lips. I moaned clutching his shirt tighter. I arched my back and moved my neck to the side as he ravished it.

"oh..." I moaned. I could feel the tightness in my stomach. That tingling feeling letting me know that I was close. I never thought it was possible to have an orgasm from kissing but by god it was amazing. "My...god...I'm...Edward!"

I gasped as he ripped my button down shirt. God that was so hot. He kneeled in front of my kissing his way down my baby pump. Arg, what was it about this man that made my heart stop. I barely knew him. In fact I didn't know him at all and yet he made my body do things that I didn't imagine it could do. He pulled my leggings down dragging my underwear down with it. He lifted my leg pulling it off of each leg before grabbing both legs and lifted me up in the air. He kissed my inner thigh causing me to squirm. His hands gripped my thighs tighter forcing me to hold still. He licks my center which caused me to let out a loud moan. My head tossed from side to side as be continued the slow torture licking me. Every time I tried to move he held me tighter. His licks came slowing torturous and I wasn't sure what was going to happen if he continue to do this. My hands clenched his bronzed hair, pulling it tightly wanting him to go deeper and faster.

"Oh…yes... Edward... More… Give me more…"

One hand moved to my opening while the other hand vigorously circle of my clit. It was torture was a pleasurable torture. I couldn't deny anymore the feeling of him against me. It was…it wasn't enough though I needed more and I needed him. I needed him to be in me. But he wasn't having it; every time I tried to move, he held me in place.

"Edward…please…I need you." I pleaded. Never in my life had I ever had to beg for anything and he was challenging me. Challenging my strength against him.

"How much…tell me how much." he growled causing me to jump and moan at the vibrations.

"Like…air." That must have been enough because then he stood holding me against his body but not too tight that it would hurt the babies and looked at me expectantly. I buried my face in his neck inhaling his vanilla scent. It was like vanilla with a mix of pine cone "Up the stairs to the left."

His hands gripped my bottom as he carried me up the stairs and to my bedroom. The bedroom was one of my favorite places other than the kitchen. He placed me on the bed and took a step back to look at me. I should have been embarrassed or at least uncomfortable but under his stare I felt beautiful. I felt as if he was really seeing me and there was nothing to be ashamed about.

"You look beautiful." He whispered causing me to blush. I watched as his eyes darkened and he followed the trail of my blush. I watched as he unbuttoned his pants and yanked them down in a hurry. I gasped when I saw that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He was beautiful and big. I rubbed my thighs together at the thought of him filling me and I wondered simultaneously how he was going to fit. We had done this before, I knew that however there was a big difference this time than the last time. This time I wasn't shit face drunk. I could see the pre-cum fluid leaking from the tip. I watched as he grasped his shaft and rubbed it while still looking at me. It was the hottest thing I have ever seen.

"Bella…" he groaned. I wanted to taste him. I moved from the bed and went to kneel in front of him. I moved my hand to grasp him then licked the tip of his shaft before putting him in my mouth. He was too big to fit it all in my mouth so what I couldn't fit I used my hand. I could feel him tensing. And I could see that he was trying really hard to hold it all in. "Shit…get on the bed."

"Bella, get on the bed." He repeated again when I didn't listen. He knew I wasn't listening to him so he took a step back and grabbed my arms so I was standing. He pushed me lightly onto the bed before joining me. He kneeled between my legs and lined up against my core. He pushed in slowly taking the time for me to adjust to his size. He fit so perfectly in me that it made me mewl. I wait and waited for him to move but he didn't. Why the hell wasn't he moving?

"Edward, move!" I said as I lifted my hips hoping he would take the hint from my body and my mouth. When he started to move it was over. I completely shattered. I loved how he could read my body and what I needed. He would go fast then slow down only to go fast again. It was intoxicating and made my body hum in pleasure. I knew he was getting close by the furrowing of his eyebrows. I wrapped my legs around his waist and clenched his cock.

"Fuck!" he growled. I never thought that he could be any faster but he proved me wrong. Somewhere between my trying to get him to cum, my body was preparing for its own. I felt him stiffen then same time I came.

When woke up I was alone and naked in the bed. I looked up at the ceiling wondering if it was all a dream. If it was it was the bed dream I had ever had. But I knew it wasn't a dream. I could still feel the aftershocks of my orgasms. Which to be exact there were six of them. My body felt sore, which meant that it wasn't a dream and that he was really here.

Now the real question is what was going to happen now. How do we bring up the situation we were in. the fact that we were having twins was a difficult topic to bring up. It's not every day you say to a man you had a one night stand with that your pregnant with kids. In fact it's not every day that even with two forms of contrabands that you end up pregnant with twins.

"Stop over thinking." I looked to find the Edward was standing from the doorway.

"I'm pregnant."

"I can clearly see that Bella He snorted. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't be a jerk, Edward. And how did you find me"

"A little pixie looking woman but the name of Alice; I believe. And I'm not being a jerk Bella. Were you ever going to tell me?" He replied.

"Tell you what? That the pill and the condom didn't work? And how was I supposed to contact you. I had no last name remember." I argued. I watched as he pulled his bronze locks in frustration. And of course Alice would have told him. But that doesn't make sense. How the hell did she find him? But then this is Alice. How does she do anything she does. I wonder if this is what she had in mind when she told him where I was.

"Shit, Bella." I sighed and looked away from him.

"Don't do that." He pleaded.

"Don't do what?"

"Look at me." He growled. "I'm trying to talk to you."

"Don't you fucking come in here and growl at me?" I yelled. I said as I stood from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm pregnant and don't need this shit. Just go."

"Bella…" he called as I shut the door and locked it. I needed a shower and I needed to calm down. Fucking hormones. I turned on the shower and stepped in. The cool water against my hot skin felt really good. I really hoped that it would cook me down and I was happy when it. After my shower I brushed my teeth and wrapped the towel around my body. I sighed when I realized that I really didn't want him to go. I wanted him to be there for me for the next five months and maybe even after…

_That's a start._

Shut up, I thought to myself and luckily she went away. I really needed to figure out why there was someone else in my head with me. I doubt that was normal. I sighed and opened the door, surprised to find that Edward was laying on the bed with a tray full of breakfast as he stared up at the ceiling. He looked so beautiful, as if he belonged in a magazine. He turned to look at me. His eyes serious and it scared me a little.

"I'm not going anywhere." He told me as he sat up from the bed. "Here, look I made you some chocolate chip pancakes. Alice said that they were your favorite."

"What else did she tell you?" I asked eying him.

"That you were stubborn." He snorted. "Didn't really need her to tell me that though."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I wanted to see you and talk." He said and I eyed him.

"You know I am not holding you to anything, right. If you don't want any part in their lives that's fine. And we will be fine." I told him as I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear followed by a t-shirt and shorts. I had no reason to be embarrassed anymore. He has seen my naked twice already. I let the towel fall to the floor and I heard him gasp. I shimmed on a pair of underwear not paying any attention to him.

"Why wouldn't I want any part in their lives? They are my children too. I helped make them."

"Unintentionally." I muttered.

"Intentional or not. We made them." He said sternly. "Eat."

"Stop trying to order me around."

"Why not we are gonna get married anyway." He said matter of factly as he waved his hand in dismissal. I looked at him as if he had gone crazy. Maybe he was crazy.

"Married? Who? I barely know you." I argued.

"You knew me well enough to sleep with me."

"I was drunk!"

"A drunk mind speaks sober thoughts, Bella."

"Fuck you!"

"You already did. Pretty well I might add. This might just work out perfectly." He grinned. I walked or rather stomped out the room and down the hall to find my phone. I heard him follow me but I paid no attention to him. He was seriously driving me crazy. I needed to call my father. This was ridiculous. "Oh, and Miss Swan…your father already gave his approval and blessing."

"You talked to my father?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Why yes. We had a lovely conversation."

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I never wanted to kill someone this bad in my life. And the person that I wanted to kill was the same person who knew how to worship my body.

**That's it for now. Please review. **


End file.
